My Final Sacrafice
by CullenPretzelness
Summary: "Any Last words, Hathaway?" I stared into his cool calcualting eyes and my pulse slightly increased. This was it...finially I had reached the end and the truth. I smiled my man eating smile, "Kiss my ass."
1. The Relization

**Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is not mine, I just like altering it =)**

**Hey So I wanted to write what I thought would happen in Last Sacrifice even though its been done a million times..but oh well.**

**Hope you all like =)**

**

* * *

**Rpov

I had never truly been afraid.

But of late I was starting to wonder if those words were a lie. Clutching the Queens letter in my palm I pace and march back and forth around the small hell hole the guardians stuck me in. I haven't talked or spoken to anyone in weeks. Abe had visited several times but little were spoken because he had heard my story enough times. I avoided Lissa magnetic pull into her head, for I knew that seeing _him_would be far to painful and hearing about my chances would just drive me mad. When I had come in the stupid guardians had removed all jewelry and accessories from my personage so I couldn't "escape". So I was left without any protection for Lissa's darkness that grew everyday from her practicing her new found skills. I really didn't mind Lissa branching out and practicing...but I knew that the darkness was only making my stay worse.

The guards outside my cell would glance anxously at me out of the corner of there eyes to make sure I wasnt trying anything. Finially I sighed in defeat and sat down. I had already counted the bricks around my cell. 712 bricks, 312 red, 400 brown, 500 holes and scratches...many of those were my tally marks to record how many days I had been in here. 16 tally marks. 16 days without any word from Abe, My mother, Lissa, Adrian, Eddy, Christian or Dimitri. I felt a painful stab at my heart at his name...Dimitri. _Love Fades. Mine has. _Those words haunt my dreams, my thoughts and stab my heart as the tip of a stake would. I knew I should move on, let him be happy...let myself be happy but how can I let myself be happy when my heart feels like its broken.

I grunted at that. God I sound like a 12 year old girl fanning over Justin Baber or whatever his name is. I really am loosing my mind. I looked around the gloomy cell bored and agitated around the room. This was more boring than being held captive, at least I had a goal and a mission there. But here? No I had to see for 24 god damn hours in a row with not a word.

I looked at the guards and seethed out, "God, dont you ever make a sound?"

One of the guards, Nathan, spun around, "Look Greg, " he turned to the other guard, "the killer speaks." Greg shakes his head and turns around again, while Nathan smirks.

I raised my eyebrow, "Wow...is that the best you got? I mean really if you were going for the insult it didn't work at all...if I was your teacher I would have failed you for attempt and failure of delivery."

Nathan gapped at me and then started to open his mouth.

"Guardian Danniels!" Greg's deep and threatening voice sounds, " Please remove yourself if you cannot handle standing in silence." Nathan looked at him, "Excuse me sir," and walked out of the room. Guardian Jeffers (Greg) looked at me, "Ms. Hathaway, please refrain yourself from harassing guardians down here. I know when boredom strikes it all you can think of but especially Nathan..hes young and inexperienced and doesn't need to be harassed by prisoners."

I looked down at my feet, cut by the simple dig of Ms. Hathaway...even Nathan a 16 year old was referred to as a guardian but me? No I was a prisoner. The silence was deafening. Then I heard a deep breath and Guardian Jeffers turned around, "By the way...its nice to see you alive again Ms. Hathaway."

I looked at him confused, he just smiled and shook his head and then the guardian mask slipped back on.

* * *

Rpov

Its been hours since Guardian Jeffer addressed me and I was still pondering what he said. It was nice to see me alive again? Had I really lost myself that I had not smirked or snarked at anyone for 16 days? Had I completly given up and lost my mind? Who was I ...Damn it I'm Guardian Rose Hathaway and no one is going to take that from me! I sat up straight and awake. I felt more alive and ready then I had in weeks...and I knew exactly what I had to do...I needed to visit Lissa.

I took at deep breath and focused on her and then I was no longer myself...

_Lissa sat clutching Christian. Hopeless and afraid, "Its been 16 days Christian...16 days and not a word, I haven't felt her or even heard from her. I talked to Mr. Mazur and he said that see looked dead. No life, no spirit...Rose has given up and that is just unheard of...I'm so lost."_

_Christian rubbed her back comfortingly, "Liss its Rose we are talking about. Shes a fighter. You saw how determined she was with saving Dimitri...she never gave up. For Gods sake she even..." The door to Lissa's room slid open and Dimitri walked in. My heart ached as I saw him. He looked amazing as usual in his duster and tattered jeans and white T. His hair was sloppily pulled back into a pony at the nape of his neck and his brown eyes were filled with an emotion I couldn't place. "Princess, Mr. Ozera, " he addressed them formally as he set down his coat. Lissa straightened up and smiled, "Guardian Belikov how many times have I told you to call me Lissa? And call him Christian?"_

_Dimitri nodded, "Habit Princess." Lissa shook her head and smiled, "How did the meeting go?" Dimitri slowly sat down, "They said that from watching me they can easily see that I am no longer strigoi but still want to take things slow and be cautious. They said I soon will be reinstated as a guardian." Lissa squeeled, "That's amazing! Im happy for you."_

_A small smile slipped out from Dimitris mask...my smile..the one that I lived to see. Dimirti opened his mouth to say something when Abe burst through the door..with an anxious expression. Lissa stood up dragging Christian along with her and Dimitri looked at Abe suspiciously._

_"Excuse me Lissa..but I must speak to you." Abe glanced around the room and his eyes slowly stopped on Dimitri and flashed to Lissa eyes. "Alone, perhaps?"_

_Lissa looked at Abe, "Of course." She started to move towards Abe but Dimitri step forward and stopped her. His eyes flashed and looked right into Lissa's and right into mine. My breath caught and I waited to hear his voice. He turned towards Abe, "Why must you speak alone?"_

_Abe leaned towards Dimitri a sarcastic smile on his face, "What business is it of yours if I speak to the Princess alone?" _

_"The Princess is my charge and I will protect her...from anything and anyone." Lissa reached forward and touched Dimitri's shoulder, he flinched._

_Abe laughed, "You think you must protect her from me? Do I even know you?"_

_Dimitri steeped forward and stood over my father, "Dimirti Belikov sir. Princess Valissas guardian."_

_Abe's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me but you must be mistaken, the Princess guardian is Rosemary Hathaway, My daughter and my client. She will be her guardian and her only guardian. So you young man should just sit down and relax because this business doesn't concern you."_

_At the mention of my name Dimitri's eyes widened and his guardian mask slowly came down. "You are Rose's father?" I could see his eyes processing the way the trial had gone and how we acted to each other..it all made sense to him now._

_Abe stood tall, "Yes I am. You said you were Dimitri Belikov? As in Russian Dimitri Belikov who my daughter dropped out of school and went to Russia to save? You are the one she gave her career up for?" Abe's voice started to get louder when Lissa broke it apart._

_"Excuse me...but didn't you have important information for me?"_

_Abe looked at Lissa and then straightened, "Yes, I do."_

_Christian piped up, "Well do tell."_

_Abe took a deep breath, "They set the date for Rose's trial."_

_Dimitri quietly spoke up, "When?"_

_Abe turned and looked directly into Lissa's and my eyes..as if he knew I was listening, "Tuesday June 12."_

_A month from today._

* * *

Rpov

I was sucked from Lissa's head full of fatigue and disappointment. I still had a month to sit and rot in this cell. A surge of rage welled up in me. It was stronger and more powerful then the others had been lately. I gripped the sides of my cot and shut my eyes waiting for it to pass. My whole body shook and tremors ran down my spine. Tears filled my eyes and I wanted to scream. I heard the guards turn around and come close to the cell. They whispered to one another and then into their ear pieces probably calling the paramedic or Doctor. I shook harder and could feel the anger flowing through my body as I fought to control before the spirit broke loose and I lost control. The memory of last time, when I lost control flashed through my mind. My trying to kill Jesse and hitting him so hard. The feeling of hatred and death that I wanted. The anger and want for pain and then Dimitri's words echoes through my mind, "Rose its not you! Its not you!" My body slowly calmed and my mind broke through the barrier to sanity. I may have looked fine but I wasn't fine. I started to sob, uncontrollable sobs that shook my body harder than the anger had. I turned. I moved against the wall and cried. All alone.

As I cried I realized that even if I wasn't commited and executed..I couldn't fight my death.

Because the spirit is slowly killing me.

* * *

**Hey I hope it wasn't too bad. I actually had a lot of fun writing it. If ya ever have read Twilight and enjoyed it ya could also check out my other stories or are looking for a good laugh check out my favorites. **

**Please Comment and tell me what you thought..Suggestions: "Do This", praise "I love it!" or "This sucks" All work haha.**

**Thanks,**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	2. Abe's News

****

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine

Thanks you all for the reviews! This chapter is for yal =P

Alright lets get this party started!

* * *

Rpov

"What the Hell kind of guardians are you? You just sat there as she convulsed? God and you are accusing her of killing someone? What Kind of bullshit is this?" An angry voice sounded awaking me from my light slumber. My eyes drowsily opened and i squinted as shards of light slammed into my eyes through the cracks in the brick breaking any illusion I had of being in my own bed. I slowly sat up and turned towards my guards, finally recognizing my visitor my cracked voice sounded out, "Abe?"

All the guards and Abe froze and turned to look at me. Shock regestered over their faces and a concerned look over came that. I looked into Abe's eyes and he looked at me with such pity that it made me shutter. I turned back to the wall finding more comfort. "If you came to tell me about my trial, " I paused, "save your breath. I already know about it."

I could hear Abe's lips break into a smile as his heavy footsteps sounded as he approached my cell, "So you were listening? I noticed something in Lissa's eyes when I looked at her. A shadow, or a mist even, just clouding around them..." He took a breath and I could feel his stare boring into me, "Have you eaten anything in the past 17 days? You look like death warmed over." I shook my head and a small smile creeped into my features...even in the darkest of times he never could be serious, "It's nice to see you to old man."

"Rose...you mentioned a letter to me last time we spoke. A letter of great importance? I need to this letter." I froze...had I mentioned the letter to him? I couldn't remember...the days have all blurred together and the only thing that keep me sain are those 17 dash marks. "What letter?" I asked nonchalantly.

I heard Abe squish against my cell, "Rose! Look at me!" His anger and tone startled me and I spun around, "What?" Abe froze seeing my features and he shuttered. He took a deep breath before he began , "This is no time to bullshit me Rose. We have one month before your trial and we need hard evidence to prove them wrong. Hard Evidence, Rose."

I gingerly stood up and made my way to the bars...my knees wobbled and I realized I didn't remember the last time I had eaten or slept well. Yesterdays activities had drained me out, making me more immobile then usual. I grabbed the bars for support and reached into my pocket pulling out the letter sliding it into Abe's awaiting hand. I grasped his hand, "You will find all the answers you need in their. Also There are more than one mystery that needs to be solved in this letter. I believe in you," I took a deep breath and whispered, "don't let me down dad." I backed away from my cell and turned around laying down on my cot pulling my self up into a ball. I heard the distant and quite whisper of, "I wouldn't dream of it Rose, " then Abe was gone and again I was left in silence.

* * *

Rpov

I don't know how many hours I laid there before I felt the magnetic pull into Lissa's head. Too weak to fight I was sucked in...

_Lissa stood by herself looking out her window. She laid her hand against her chest and softly spoke, "Oh Rose I don't know if you can hear this but I miss you. Everyone misses you. The world seems darker without your brilliant smile and tough bitch personality. I wish I could just see you...to tell you all that you have missed." I wanted to scream and shout at her. I'm listeneing keep talking! I'm here Lissa! But no matter how loud or long I would shout, she never would hear me. "I'll update you anways. Eddy is doing fine, hes worried about you and visits the jail everyday to see if there is any chance to see you. Christian evne though he pretends to be unfazed misses battling you and being a general pain in the ass. Oh how I love him Rose. Adrian has been teaching me about Dream Dropping and I am starting to get the hang of it...hopefully we will see each other soon. Dimitri, oh Dimitri, is looking at being reinstated as a guardian. He was always serious before when I knew him, but since he came back he is even more somber than usual. All he does is watch me and lay around reading cheesy western novels." I smiled remembering all the crap I gave him about those novels..but the pain from the memories caused me to shut them out. Oh Rose...how I miss you...I wish..." suddenly her door opened and in walked the man who stole my heart. He looked up at Lissa and nodded. _

_"Good evening Dimitri." "Good evening Lissa. Who were you talking to?" As he spoke I could hear his faint accent splayed across the words and I shut my eyes drinking them in. Lissa looked down bashfully, "No one." Dimitri gave her his skeptical look and she shook her head, " I was imagining if Rose was here what I would say to her." At my name Dimitri stiffened and his guardian mask shut out all emotions. He looked wearily at her, "Have we heard any news?" Lissa sat down on the couch and Dimitri followed. "Abe came to see me today, " she began, "he said she looked as if she hadn't eaten in months. Her eyes were full of sadness. Apparently last night she had some attack or something..she started to convulse and spasm and the guards did nothing. She eventually stopped moving and feel asleep. Its killing me just sitting her, waiting for her trial." Dimitri looked started about my attack, "What kind of Attack?" His gorgeous brown eyes searched hers and I felt like he wasn't looking at lissa.. I felt like he was looking directly at me. I knew there was no possible way that he could be looking at me, it wasn't possible..but yet I still felt like he was. "Lissa...no matter where you go in life or how bad things seem to get never forget that Rose is with you..that she will always be apart of you and will see things through your eyes. " He reached forward and grasped her hand and smiled my smile, " She will survive this...Roza is a fighter." _

_Roza that bame tinged and poked at me..tearing my insides apart. The minute he smiled I somehow knew he hadnt saw me. I knew he would never smile like that when talking about me. I was a pain, a reminder or his life, the life that he certainly didn't want and didn't want to remember. As Dimitri opened his mouth again, I closed my eyes and focused, rathering than being there I wanted to withdraw to my cell and think. _

I jolted as I came out from under the spell. It was late (early for humans, but for us vamps it was really late) and I just layed and pondered what thought had just run through my mind. I finally had figured out the way to make both myself and Dimitri happy. When this trial was over...if by chance I survived..I would leave court. I would let Dimitri finally be rid of his constant and painful reminder.

* * *

(7 days later)

24 days of nothing...but today was different. Today was my hearing...to address any new found evidence and set up stuff for the big shabang in 3 weeks. This morning I had talked to the guardian on duty and they had released me into Abe's custody with 9 guardians. If I was going to a pre-trial and every single guardian and mori was going to be there I was going to look my best. For the first time in weeks...I showered and pulled my hair into a tight professional bun. My old clothes were enormous on my new anorexic figure so "My mobster father" bought me a new black suit. I stood in front of a mirror and was sent into silence from how I looked. I looked like my worst nightmare come to life.

The ghosts that I had seen in my nightmares were a replica of myself at this moment. I looked dead. My Normal kick ass attidue and flare was missing, my wonderful color and sexy smirk and attitude had diminished to nothing. For once in my life, I was nothing. Not beautiful, not anything. I looked like a war veteran who's horrors had consumed them and taken them slowly to their death.

"Rose?" Abe called from outside the bathroom, "Are you ready?"

I glanced at the mirror one last time, I Rosemary Hathaway am a Guardian...and I looked like one.

"Yes, I'm coming out, " my voice cracked. This was going to be a long day.

I opened the door and looked into the eyes of my father. His dark eyes (which I inherited) stared into mine full of pity and concern...a look you do not want in your lawyers eyes. I pulled as much Rose bravado I had left and said, "Come on old man, we have got a lot of fools to prove wrong." I smiled my man eating grin and he laughed, a little bit of his worry removed. He turned to the other guardians, "Alright shes ready." The guardians moved behind me and we began to move towards the court. We walked into the back door and then into a small room before we we entered the main room. I could hear the commotions and words as I stood there. I closed my eyes and shut everything out, breathing was I could here. I felt Abe reach forward and touch my shoulder, "Hold your head high Rose, show them no weakness, " he whispered. I nodded my head and then they opened the door and the room was absolutely silent. I held my head high and my wandering eyes searched for Lissa. I spotted her in a corner and her lips formed a perfect O. I cocked an eyebrow and she smiled a weak eyebrow. Half the croud looked at me with disgust and contempt while the others looked at me with horror and pity. I slunked back a bit into Abe, more concerned than I should be. I had forgotten how different I must have looked. The spirit had not been good to me. I looked haggard, exhausted, and weak. I was nearly anorexic from not eating and my clothes showed just how unhealthy I was. I moved over slowly using Abe as my support and sat down. My hands were shaking so hand I shoved them under my butt to conceal my nerves. One guardian moved forward and announced, "All Rise for Your Honer." The judge walked in the room as we all stood and we then sat.

She looked over at my through her glasses and I could see shock register over her face. Did I really look that bad? Her eyes glanced over at Abe, "Are you ready?"

Abe smiled his woman eating smile, "Yes ma'am I am."

* * *

**There ya go!**

**Sooooooooooo...What do you think? Let me know and Ill update soon!**

**Thank ya!**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**

**See this button! PUSH IT! PUSH THE BUTTON! =P **


	3. If There is a Next Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rose's stories I just like to twist them**

**Here we go**

* * *

Rpov

The loud ticking of the clock. The thunder of my heart, the short staccato breaths. I looked into the Judges cool and calculating eyes, "Ms. Hathaway we have reviewed all your information and we are still unsure if you are the killer...we are considering you innocent but you will remain locked up and you will await a trial and then your fate will be decided."

Abe's eyes snapped sharply to the Judges and began to protest, "But Your Honor..."

"Mr. Mazur! My decision is final. This court will reconvene on the date of the trial. Dismissed!"

I slumped down into my chair, we had failed. I was going to trial...I was going to my death. Abe looked down at me and I saw his anger festering. "Its ok old man...we will get them next time." I stood up as the guardians came and took me and I swear I heard Abe whisper, "If there is a next time." I made the mistake of looking back and my eyes ran across pale blue and rich chocolate brown. My breath caught and my body froze up. I heard Lissa's strangled cry and saw her moving towards me while my guards protested. But my eyes were still on Dimitri's...His cold stare rooted me in place and filled me with such sadness I was at a complete loss.

"Release her."

The guards snickered and Lissa took a step forward and repeated herself, "I said release her." Her eyes searched into theirs and I saw the compulsion work it's away across their face. "Lissa," I whispered, "No, do not do this."

She squeezed out behind Dimitri and came towards the shaken guards; she slowed and reached out her hand, "Ros...".

The compulsion was broken and the guards slammed Lissa back, Demitri growled and I froze.

"Princess, for your safety avoid Ms. Hathaway, she is dangerous." The tall guard came and wrapped his hand around my wrist and moved me out of the way, returning me to my prison.

Lissa shouted behind me, "We will save you Rose! I promise."

I turned towards her, filled with fatigue and hopelessness, I mustered the strength and mumbled, "Don't make promises you can't keep Lis..It is over." I turned and walked away, leaving a shocked Lissa and a pissed off Russian at least it seems my charm has not run out.

* * *

Lpov (I hope you get who this is)

I stared after her as she walked away. I had know her since we were tiny, sitting in a classroom spelling our names. She was always strong for me, I always tried to be strong for her. But today, today my Rose was gone...replaced by some shadow of the woman I knew.

I glanced at Dimitri but he was still staring after her. He was seething, "What the hell was that?"

"Honestly?"

He just stared at me, expecting an answer.

"I have no idea, but I have a feeling ...that wasn't Rose."

"Roza, oh Roza" he muttered and sauntered away.

* * *

**Yes I know it was incredibly short but I wanted to get it out there. Heres a little gift though:**

**Preview for next chap:**

I never had truly given up. I was a fighter. I would die fighting.

Unfortunately it was not my choice anymore. I was not going to die a fighter.

I was going to die...a prisoner.

**I hope you enjoy it and hopefully the next chap will be out soon too.**

**Thanks,**

**CULLENPRETZELNESS**


	4. I'm Back!

Hello my lovelies!

Has it really been two years? Well I guess my senior year and my freshman year at college really took their toll. However, this is my last week of finals and then I will have a nice long break where I hope I can write some chapters! They may be slow but I think it will be great! You should also check out some of my favorite stories if you want some laughs or great stories. I hope that you will hear from me soon!

Until then,

CULLENPRETZELNESS


End file.
